yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Executive Maisonette
'Maisonette '(a corruption of 'maisonnette', from the French word for "little house") has no strict definition, but the OED suggests "a part of a residential building which is occupied separately, usually on more than one floor and having its own outside entrance." It differs from a flat in having, usually, more than one floor, with a staircase internal to the dwelling leading from the entrance floor to the upper (or, in some cases, lower) other floor. This is a very common arrangement in much post-War British public housing, serving both to reduce costs by reducing the amount of space given to access corridors and to emulate the 'traditional' two-storey terrace house to which many of the residents would have been accustomed. In 1984, HDB stopped producing maisonettes because of the higher construction cost and the needs to cater to the elderly and disabled people in the long term where people will not be climbing stairs. The last batch of HDB maisonettes were located at Hougang. HDB made a surprise decision in 1995 to close the registration queue for Executive flats, shortly after introduction of Executive Condominiums. Last EM was completed in 2000 and the last EA was completed in 2004. Bedok *Block 716, 725 Bishan *Block 135, 159, 160, 169, 174, 179, 186 *Block 201, 212, 219, 231, 244, 245, 258, 261 *Block 301 *Block 452 Bukit Batok *Block 120, 121, 125, 140, 141, 142 *Block 221, 223, 233 *Block 326, 330, 353, 354, 355, 356 *Block 512, 524, 526, 535, 542 *Block 628 Bukit Panjang *Block 101, 130, 133, 133A, 135, 138 *Block 228, 233, 254 *Block 433 *Block 503, 527, 528, 532 Choa Chu Kang *Block 107, 108, 109, 120, 164 *Block 201, 203, 204, 207, 235, 287 *Block 448 *Block 555 *Block 601 *Block 753, 759, 764, 768 Clementi *Block 111, 112, 114, 115 *Block 201, 206 Hougang *Block 221, 222, 231, 235, 237, 238 *Block 353, 357 *Block 407, 429, 430, 446, 449, 454, 455 *Block 508, 522, 533, 538, 558, 562, 578, 579 *Block 609, 615, 621, 628, 633, 640, 651, 668 *Block 705, 712 *Block 833, 834, 850, 853 Jurong East *Block 323, 325, 333, 334, 336, 337, 340 Jurong West *Block 151, 154, 161, 163, 163A *Block 405, 407, 408, 409, 410, 469, 471, 472 *Block 549, 556, 558, 559 *Block 714, 719, 726 *Block 861 Pasir Ris *Block 101, 108, 111, 120, 123, 128, 129, 157 *Block 247 *Block 408, 418, 447, 454, 464, 466, 471 *Block 537, 542, 547 *Block 603 *Block 711 Queenstown *Block 149 Sembawang *Block 310 Serangoon *Block 123, 125, 148 *Block 317, 318, 319, 321, 322 *Block 423, 424 *Block 519, 520, 525, 526, 535, 537, 539, 542 Simei *Block 105, 147 *Block 226, 229 Tampines *Block 124, 125, 146, 147, 148, 149, 151, 156 *Block 245 *Block 335 *Block 426, 427, 428, 429, 430 *Block 847, 857, 858, 860, 863, 867A, 889, 892, 892A, 893, 893A, 894, 896A *Block 926, 938, 943, 944 Toa Payoh *Block 236, 237, 254 Whampoa *Block 103, 104 (Towner Road) *Block 105, 106, 108 *Block 110 (McNair Road) Woodlands *Block 346, 357 *Block 635, 636, 637, 646, 647, 648, 650, 652, 656 *Block 788, 788B, 788C, 789, 797 *Block 804, 827, 833, 837, 838, 867, 868 Yishun *Block 277 *Block 325, 326, 350A, 351, 352, 360, 387, 392 *Block 402 *Block 606, 611, 614, 643 *Block 724, 792